Turtles Vs Truck
by HettyScetty97
Summary: The turtles have to fight a truck. Only joking, the turtles are all injured in an accident that is caused by a truck driver. And one of then has to recover and fight through for a lot more than just being back to normal. He has to fight for his independence as well. Rated T just in case. Enjoy! :)


Turtles Vs Truck

a/n: Sadly this is not a story about a mutant truck, which would be totally awesome. But instead it is a completely made up one-shot incident involving five talking turtles and a truck on the wrong side of the road. The turtles are accepted into human society for reasons beyond their control. The word for this chapter is pyjamas. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

They were heading to pick up the new car. Raphael couldn't believe the amount of luck the turtles had had recently. Not only had society finally accepted them for who they were and not the fact that they were green and had shell's, but Donnie had went and scored them a half decent car that could easily fit the six mutants.

They arrived at the garage. "Donatello, how are you?" The owner asked upon seeing the purple clad ninja.  
"Great, is the car still here?" The scientist asked.  
"Yeah, just where you left her kid."  
"Thanks." Donnie said as he was handed the keys. "Sensei's going to love this."  
"And it isn't a garbage truck, so score one for us." Michelangelo commented as Donnie unlocked the car. It was a jeep that had seven seats and four of the five present turtles were racing to try and get shot gun. It was Mikey who got shot gun.  
"Who's sitting in the middle?" Raph asked the other two. The looked at him. "I guess I am."  
"You guessed correctly." Samie said and opened the door behind the passenger seat. Raph climbed in at the other side and Leo got in after them.  
"Everyone wearing seat-belts?" Donnie asked and started the engine.

The drive to their new home was interesting enough. They put the music up pretty loud and kept the windows closed. Donnie tapped his finger against the steering wheel as they sped across the freeway. They went down into the newly familiar sliproad and a truck was climbing its way up. There was nothing the turtles could do but scream as Donnie swerved and the car tipped over.

* * *

Master Splinter rushed into the emergency room. He had gotten the call about thirty minutes before and had ran to the hospital. He paused just before the reception desk to regain some composure before addressing the receptionist.  
"My children were in a car accident. Are they alright how badly were they injured. Can I see them?" He asked all at once. The receptionist was looking at the rat with a mix of confusion and sympathy.  
"I can't understand you. Could you please repeat that so I can." This didn't help Splinter in the slightest.  
"I was called here, my children were in a car accident. Leonardo, Raphael, Samantha, Donatello and Michelangelo. They are giant turtles, not so easy to forget seeing them." He added. The receptionist typed on the computer for a few seconds.  
"Leonardo and Samantha are already out of surgery, but the others are still there. Have a seat in the waiting area and I will page the doctor to you." Splinter done as he was told. It was clear to the receptionist that he was quite shaken up by what happened.

five minutes later a doctor showed up. "The turtles father." He called out to the waiting room. Splinter immediately stood up and walked over.  
"Hi, I'm doctor Barns. You must be Hamato Splinter." He said to the wise rat.  
"Please Doctor Barns, how are my children."  
"Well you can see Leonardo and Samantha for now, but while the others are in surgery you will not be able to see them. Follow me and I will take you to their room. This is also where Raphael and Michelangelo will be when they are out of surgery."  
"What about Donatello?" Splinter asked.  
"I will explain everything before we go in to see your children." The doctor said. "Leonardo has a bad concussion and he seems to have put his hand through the glass of the window there was quite a lot of glass in his hand and some of the pieces seemed to have gotten into a tendon. Samantha's arm was badly damaged it is completely immobilised for the time being and she also has a bit of a concussion. It was actually lucky that none of the tendons in her arm were damaged, the bones in her elbow had to be reconstructed though. In fact your children all got pretty lucky and none of them seemed to have sustained back injuries." The doctor explained. Splinter only nodded he was trying to prepare himself for what it would look like seeing his children lying in hospital. "What about their brothers?" He asked.  
"Raphael's neck was sprained, but we think that he will be alright after he recovers from the whiplash he had. Michelangelo has a few broken ribs, which unfortunately led to one of his lungs being punctured and some internal bleeding so he is currently on oxygen through a tube leading down his throat. And Donatello had received a severe head injury and was bleeding into his brain, we don't know how bad the damage is yet, but we have found the bleed and a team of neurosurgeons are currently trying to fix that along with his fractured skull."  
"My children." Splinter said sadly. He took a deep breath out. That was too much to handle all at once. He once again regained his composure. "I'm ready." He said and the doctor opened the door.

Samantha and Leonardo were awake lying in the hospital bed. "So what the shell happened?" Leo asked.  
"I think a truck hit us." Samie answered as the door opened.  
"That might be why my head is killing me." Leo responded. Splinter walked through the door.  
"Leonardo, Samantha you are both awake. How are you feeling my children?" Splinter said.  
"That's a good question." The doctor stated.  
"Sore, slightly confused. Sensei, where are the others?" Leo said.  
"Yeah, they were with us." Samie contributed.  
"My children, your brothers wounds are far greater than your own. Please try and get some rest. You are both terribly hurt." He tried to avoid telling them what was really going on.

This however didn't work as the door swung open and Raphael was wheeled in. He was unconscious and had a neck brace supporting his neck as well as gauze on his head. "Father what's wrong with his neck?" Leo asked a little afraid of seeing his usually strong brother asleep and looking so weak.  
"It's alright just some minor surgery to remove a few pieces of glass from his neck, which happens to be sprained. He will wake up in a few hours."  
"And by that time Michelangelo should have joined you." The doctor said as his pager went off again. "Mister Hamato, would you join me in the hallway for a few moments." Splinter had a feeling this was concerning Donatello so he followed.

Out in the hallway Dr. Barns lead the master to some nearby seats. "Mr Hamato, Donatello's surgery has went better than I hoped it would he is ready to be moved up to the Neurol Intensive Care Unit. I didn't want to say in front of your other children but he is in a coma so it might be a bit difficult to see him right now."  
"I understand. Will I be able to see him?" Splinter said.  
"Yes, let's go now. By the time we get there they will have him up there ready to be settled in."

In the NICU Donnie was being carefully attached to what looked like a gazillion machines. When Splinter seen his intelligent son attached to the wires with gauze wrapped carefully around his head and heard the sound of the machines that were recording his vitals Splinter nearly broke down. "Can I touch him?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes, it is actually recommended that you touch him, and speak to him." The kind doctor told the old rat.  
"Thank you, for everything."  
"Your welcome Mr Hamato. If you will excuse me I have to and see how my other patients are doing." Dr Barns left leaving Splinter alone with his child who was currently more dead than alive.

Splinter sat in the chair beside his son. "Donatello, can you hear me. It is your father. Please my son come back to us as soon as possible." He said holding the hand of the purple loving ninja. "I love you Donatello." Splinter closed his eyes, and opened them again but nothing happened. Which was really the opposite of what the rat was wanting to happen. He was hoping that his kids would burst in the door and scare him half to death laughing about how they had fooled him, and his Donnie would open his eyes and laugh along with his siblings. But alas the door stayed closed as did Donnie's eye lids.

* * *

The next morning four of the five turtles were awake and as Donatello was still in a coma and showing no signs of waking up, Splinter was with them. "So he's in a coma?" Leo asked as he sat up a little in bed.  
"I am afraid so Leonardo." Splinter commented.  
"Will he wake up?" Raph asked as he looked over at Mikey who couldn't speak but looked as though he was about to start crying.  
"Possibly, everything is pointing towards him waking up. But it could be days weeks or even months before he opens his eyes and then he will have to contend with whatever damage his brain injuries have caused."  
"He will recover though, right sensei?" Samie asked. He looked at her sadly.  
"It is far too soon to tell my daughter. Try not to worry about it too much, I want the four of you to concentrate on getting better for now." He stood up as Mikey clattered a cup against the beside to get some attention. He held up a whiteboard one of the nurses gave him. 'Will we still get to go to school?' on it. Splinter was immediately crushed as his heart went out to his kids. They were concerned about their education. He figured that it had something to do with the fact that they never got the chance before now.  
"School will have to wait until you are well enough, my son." Splinter answered. "You four should probably rest while I go and visit your brother. I promise I will be back in a little bit."

Upon leaving the room Splinter sat down on nearby seats and let a tear escape his eyes. It was too hard to see his kids injured and in the hospital the way they were. It was breaking his heart to watch them, but he knew he had to be strong for them, as their father that was his job.

When he calmed himself he continued up to Donnie's room and seen that his condition hadn't changed. If it had been hard for him to see his other children watching him sleep was possibly the hardest thing for him to do.

* * *

A week later and Leo, Raph and Sam were out of the hospital. Of course they weren't healed properly yet but they were home, where they were safe and couldn't get themselves into any more trouble than they were already in. Even if taking the slip road into the suburban town they now stayed in was a moment of tension for the three of them as they remembered the moments leading up to their accident.  
"It is alright children, we are almost home." Splinter reassured them as he drove down the slip road, this time they managed to get down without any trucks getting in the way.

Even though they were no longer admitted they still took turns to come up and visit Mikey and Donnie. Mikey was a lot more responsive to this than Donnie who was still under constant vigilance and in his coma. On the bright side Mikey was now able to breathe with the help of an oxygen mask which meant that he could speak again. While the nurses and other medical staff thought that he was charming and funny the others thought that he was annoying and immature. Mikey also knew that he wasn't going anywhere soon. At least not until he could breathe properly which he knew could take a while.

The first time they seen Donnie was hard. Raph was suddenly very scared to touch his little brother for fear of breaking him or making things worse. He sat down in the chair beside Don's bed. "Hey Donnie, it's kinda weird without you at home. So could you do us all a solid and wake up please genius we all need you here with us. Who else is going to fix all of our messes. I'm joking Don, you don't have to fix anything. We're all too hurt to do much. But we do need you there otherwise things just aren't the same." Raph said. It was at that moment he decided to touch his brother's hand. Nothing happened but Raph could somehow tell that Donnie was fighting his way back to them.  
"Hey, the doctor said that you can only see him for a short time kid. I think your brother's had enough excitement for one day."  
"Okay. I'll see you soon Donnie. Love ya bro." He said and left.

When the door shut behind him, Raph took one look at his father and broke down. Thankfully they were near a waiting area so Splinter led him to a chair and sat Raph down in it. The teenager cried. Splinter then realised that it was far too hard on the others to see their brother in a coma. But still Leonardo and Samantha both insisted that they go and visit him. So he let them with the warning of it was difficult to see him the way he was.

* * *

A week after they were discharged Mikey was. He was still a little breathless and his ribs were recovering still but he no longer had to be on assisted breathing of any kind. By this point Samie and Leo had started physical therapy to get their arm and hand working again. Leo's hand being the way it was again was a but of a long shot, but he knew if he put in the work eventually he would be back to the way he was before.

Mikey being home was a relief for everyone, but the family still wasn't all together and Splinter was still waiting for all of his kids to be home where they would be safe.

They sat in the living room together that first night after Mike was home and had a family meeting. "Children, I am happy that the four of you are home but still we are a fraction of our former family unit."  
"That's because Donnie's being too stubborn to wake up for us." Raph said sadly.  
"Raphael, this is not your brother's fault nor will we blame him for this. The doctor thinks that it will be a couple of weeks until Donatello is ready to wake up. Until such time it is recommended that we speak with him and engage with him so that he is still having stimulus in his brain, as the doctors said."  
"But even if we do spend time with him and stuff will it help him in anyway?" Leo asked.  
"Do not forget my son, what you went through when the Shredder ambushed you at Miss O'Neil's shop. We spoke with you and it brought you back to us."  
"But Donnie hasn't moved or anything since he was hurt." Mikey added, he hadn't seen Donnie yet because he was still admitted but the others had told him what was going on.  
"That's because your brother has sustained damage to his brain Michelangelo." Splinter informed him.  
"Sensei's right guys, there is no telling what Donnie's going to be like when he wakes up. The doctors think that the part of his brain that controls motor functions was damage because of the force of the accident. There is a chance that he won't be able to do anything for himself." Samie said  
"That stinks."  
"Yeah." She agreed. "But if there is one thing about our Don is that he's tough. He can fight this.

* * *

Three weeks later they were all standing outside Donatello's room as a team of doctors stood by as they woke up the sleeping turtle.

Donatello's brown eyes opened for the first time in five weeks he looked confused. "W-what, h-happened?" He stuttered out breathlessly. "C-can't f-feel a-arms or l-legs."  
"It's alright Donatello, you have been in a terrible accident." A doctor told him. Don was more confused at this, he couldn't remember the accident.  
"W-where's m-my f-family?" He asked.  
"They are right outside. They have been here for the last few weeks making sure that you are alright. Would you like to see them?" The same doctor asked. Don nodded a little but winced in pain. The doctor left but Donnie was happy about that, so it didn't really bother him.

The others came in. "H-hey g-guys, h-he t-tried to s-say t-that i w-was in-n a-an a-accident." He stuttered quietly. Splinter put a paw on his shoulder.  
"It is alright my son." Splinter reassured him. "The doctor was correct, you were all in a terrible accident."  
"T-that w-would e-explain t-the b-brace on R-raphie's n-neck." Donnie commented. He was beginning to get frustrated. He couldn't stand the stutter that he suddenly had and he still didn't have an answer for why he couldn't move anything below his neck.  
"It's gettin' better bro. And so are you." Raphael said from behind his brother.  
"T-trying." Don said making the others smile.  
"Yeah you are buddy, just take your time." Leo said  
"C-can't f-feel a-arms or l-legs." Donnie said, he wanted answers and unfortunately he wasn't getting any.  
"Yeah, you have hurt your head and the doctor said that you have damaged your brain." Sam explained. "It's why your stuttering and paralysed."  
"W-want t-to g-go h-home." Don said and began to cry.  
"You will get home my son, when you are feeling better." Splinter explained. Don nodded again and yawned. "Go back to sleep my son, you will get better." He covered his son and kissed his head.

There was a sigh in the room. "He's awake, and out of immediate danger. But we need to watch him carefully. I could sense his frustration." Splinter informed the others.  
"This is going to be hard on him, on all of us. There will be blood, sweat and tears while he recovers." Leo said.  
"Hopefully he will regain motor skills through physical therapy, but as of right now Donnie is going to need all of us helping him." Samie said.  
"Sis are you forgetting that we are also injured." Leo said a little louder than he had hoped to be.  
"Leonardo, Samantha enough. Do not wake up your brother." Splinter cautioned.  
"Sorry sensei." They apologised.  
"If you are going to have a loud discussion then have it outside while your brother sleeps." Splinter said to them and quickly ushered them out of the room.

* * *

The others were finally well enough that Splinter was happy to allow them to start school. Their first day was scary and they found out that it wasn't all that it seemed. "Angel was right, school is boring." Mikey said as they collected their timetables, maps and locker combinations. They hadn't even started their first class yet and he was already bored.  
"Yeah and we aren't allowed to do PE yet either." Raph complained as they tried to find their lockers.  
"With good reason Raph." Leo commented. "We were all seriously hurt in that accident."  
"Still, it ain't fair." He muttered as he found the locker and used the combination given to him to unlock it.  
"At least then we can try to get a feel for what goes on instead of being thrown in at the deep end." Samie commented as she unlocked her own.

A boy walked in between them and swung open his locker quickly slamming it against Samie's left arm. "Hey watch what your doing." She said holding her arm in pain.  
"Sorry but I'm in a hurry. Honours maths with Miss Rhodes." The boy said. "I would like to stay and chat but I have to speak with her before class." The boy slammed his locker closed and ran off down the corridor.  
"Great I have to put up with him in my first class."  
"Just try and ignore him." Mikey suggested.  
"Shouldn't be as hard as ignoring the pain shooting through my arm."  
"You should have a sling on that." Leo commented. "Of all people you should know this."  
"I have to go apparently my class is this way."  
"See you at lunch sis." Raph commented and closed his locker. "Our ordinary math classes are this way." He pointed down the way they had come.  
"Oh shut up. Bye guys." Sam responded and left down the corridor to find her class. Raph and Mike began to pull faces behind her back.

While they were at school. Splinter was at the hospital with Donnie. It has only been three days since he had woke up. Donatello couldn't really do anything for himself and he had stopped speaking in whole sentences because he didn't like the stutter he had woken up with. It was his first day of speech therapy and the therapist was in the room with them. She sat in the chair beside Don.  
"You must be Donatello. My name Anna."  
"H-hi A-Anna." Don stuttered out slowly.  
"Donatello do you know why this nice lady is here?" Splinter asked  
"S-speech th-therapy." He got out.  
"That is right my son. Are you going to cooperate with her while I get you some juice." Splinter asked his second youngest.  
"Y-yes." Don answered.  
"Will we get started then?" Anna asked and brought out some cards from her bag. As Splinter left the room he heard Donnie reading them and it sounded relatively simple compared to some of the things he has heard his brainy son come out with before. It was three letter words like 'cat', 'bat', 'dog' and so on. But in his mind it was a step in the right direction.

After school the others went to hospital. "Hey Donnie." Mikey said and dumped his bag by the door nearly causing Leo to fall over it as he walked in texting.  
"Michelangelo pick your bag up and move it out of the doorway." Splinter warned him.  
"How wath S-school?" Donnie asked. The others stopped what they were doing. Sure he had a slight lisp but he had mastered at least one out of the three words that he spoke.  
"I take it speech therapy went well."  
"A-annie said I h-have a sh-sharp m-mind." Donnie said to them.  
"You bet your shell you do." Raph commented. "School was definitely different though."  
"There was this jerk who opened his locker against my arm and then second guessed me for all of math and then in PE he fell on his but doing a cartwheel right in front of me." Samie told him.  
"Not g-good." Don said with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

A month later Donnie was out of the hospital. He could move his hands and write perfectly fine, but other than that he was completely dependant on others. It was Friday and Splinter had to take Donatello and Leonardo to the hospital for physical therapy. Leo's hand was still stiff and giving him a lot of pain, three times in one week he tried to lift a katana and dropped it every time as his hand flared up in pain.

"When do I get to go to school?" He asked as they drove.  
"I do not know my son. When you are able to manoeuvre yourself properly I assume." Splinter replied. They made it to the hospital and Leo got out of the car.  
"Sensei, when will Donnie be well enough to come to school?"  
"He has been out of the hospital for a week Leonardo, please give it time." Splinter reassured them both that everything will work out in the end and continued to help Donnie out of the car and back into his wheelchair.

The therapist that was dealing with Donatello was Annie and Leonardo was with some guy called Frank. Donnie was made to lie on his shell as his arms and legs were stretched and moved around by both Annie and Splinter. Leo however, was sitting on a table with the doctor making him open and close his hand for twenty minutes before focusing on more fine skills like holding things. Suffice it to say the healing process was driving both of the turtles crazy. Donatello done something that he hadn't managed to do yet and sat up by himself using his hands to support his weight. He was smiling as if he had accomplished something that was brilliant, when in reality he had already accomplished so much more before the accident had even happened. But it was another small victory and another step towards Donnie's independence.

He was still beaming by the time the others arrived home from school. "Guys I sat up." He told them using simple language as he watched them come in. Samie sat down at the table beside him. "That's great! Donnie, I'm so proud of you." She told him giving him a hug for support that he couldn't return. "Do you want to meet the boy I told you about?" Samie asked.  
"Yes." He answered. His hands began to twitch uncontrollably as the boy came in. It was the same boy who had hit Samie's arm with the locker door a few weeks earlier.

He sat at the table. "Can we please just get this over with." Samie said. There was clatter behind them as Leo dropped a plate. He smiled at them sheepishly and bent down to pick up muttering something about not being able to do 'fuck all'.  
"Your place is a lot more fun than mine." The boy commented.  
"I don't doubt that for a moment, Rodger." Samie said pulling out a math book. Don read the multicoloured heading on the cover 'Advanced trigonometry and other forms of mathematics.'  
"Can I help?" Donnie asked.  
"I doubt that you will be able to understand the complex mathematics used to define what we are covering right now." Rodger said. Don looked like a hurt puppy for a split second. Sam looked at her twin and then at Raph who was now helping Leo pick up all the glass that was scattered about the room feeling relieved that he hadn't heard what Rodger said she glared at the human boy.  
"Rodger, Donatello knows a lot more about math and science than you do. Even if he is trapped within the limitations of his body, he can still think." She said sticking up for her brother. Don looked less hurt and more grateful when this happened.  
"Sorry I just assumed. It would be great if you contributed." Rodger said, still not in complete understanding of what was actually wrong with Don and too scared to ask.

By the time dinner was ready anything Rodger had thought about Donnie before was completely dissolved by Don's personality. It was clear the two were going to be fast friends. Splinter had made Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner which he realised too late would result in a very messy Donatello and possibly Michelangelo.  
"All the glass is finally cleared up. Thanks for helping sis." Leo said as he sat down at the table.  
"Hey we were doing homework." Samie retorted indignant.  
"Did you trick me into helping?" Don asked suddenly confused.  
"No you wanted to help remember." Rodger asked. He had noticed a few times that Donatello would look blank for a few moments and then come back to life, but he didn't press the subject. The rest of the family joined them at the table. Splinter was literally spoon feeding pasta into Donnie's mouth and most of it was being swallowed. And the stuff that wasn't ended up down his front.  
"So how was school."  
"Sensei I got to take part in PE it was awesome, nothing like training. I did have to use my inhaler after but it was worth it to the max." Mikey said under one breath.  
"Sounds like you have had a good day. Don't breathe so deeply my son you don't want to injure yourself." Splinter answered.  
"Raphael, Leonardo any news."  
"Well we kinda got in a fight at lunchtime but we never got hurt." Raph stated hoping that stating no one was hurt was going to make it seem less bed that they had been fighting.  
"I see, well you will receive punishment for this after our guest has gone home. Samantha anything interesting happen in school?"  
"I joined the cheer leading squad for no reason other than to prove that smart kids can also be athletic. And got paired up with this dofus in math this afternoon."  
"I see and why did you have prove this point."  
"Because one of the girls I don't like said that I'm too smart to be any good at physical activities so because I had already finished PE and she wasn't in my class we ended up at the cheer leading tryouts and bam I got in."  
"You aren't a dancer or a gymnast." Leo pointed out. "You're a martial artist."  
"So I can't have fun along the way. Really what I was trying to say is, father can you sign my permission slip that will allow me to participate in competitions and pep-rallies please?" Samie said a massive smile on her face.  
"Later depending on how you perform in training." Splinter answered.  
"Hai Sensei." Samie said.  
"Can I still help?" Donnie asked as Splinter wiped sauce from his face.  
"Sure you can Don. Just wish you could hand it in with us." Samie said as she helped clear the plated. "We should get back to work soon anyway."

They did get back to work, although it wasn't for another two hours when they had finished everything they had to do. By the end of it Rodger was clearly good friends with Donatello and jumped at the chance when invited back round the next night, with the promise of more homework for Don to help with.

* * *

A month passed by again and progress had slowed with Donnie's recovery. He could move his arms up to his elbows but his coordination was shocked as he tried to do anything with them. His speech was a lot better than anything else though and he could speak well enough. They had went to the park with Rodger and they were currently eating a picnic made by Mikey. "So if you don't mind my asking why is it you are in a wheelchair?"  
"We were in a car accident. I hurt my head. I don't really remember it though." Don answered as he tried to push his arm up to his mouth. The shaking in his hand was making this hard for him.  
"He was badly injured in that accident, we all were in one way or another. To be honest everyday we are so thankful that we never lost anyone that day." Sam said helping her brother.  
"So was it a spinal chord injury?" Rodger asked.  
"No actually brain damage, if it had been worse then we might be having a different conversation." Samie said as she lay back on the blanket that was laid out.  
"Sorry about assuming you couldn't do anything. I will never judge a book by it's cover again." Rodger stated.  
"What about you?" Donnie asked. Rodger looked at him confused. "What's your story?"  
"My parents are scientists, they work a lot and they raised me the same way my dad was raised." Rodger told them. "Before I met you I never really had any friends. People think I'm pretentious."  
"I wonder why." Samie joked. "Come on, we only met because you slammed your locker against my arm. It hurt a lot." Samie stated.  
"I said I was sorry." Rodger retorted.  
"Don't start arguing, it was bad enough with Leo and Raph going at it when we left."  
"Remind me never to get on their bad side." Rodger said and looked out into the distance. "I just never really got a long with people very well before I met you. I think it says a lot more about you than it does me."  
"What do you mean by that?" Donnie asked.  
"Here you are for all intents and purposed trapped within your own body and you have unknowingly turned my life upside down and managed to make me a better person."  
"Hey I have an idea, I have physical therapy next week and I want you to come with me. I want you to help me get better." Don stated. "Especially if it helps you to be better in the process."  
"Will your dad be alright with me coming along?"  
"I'm pretty sure that dad won't mind, him and my therapist keep on flirting with each other. It's actually pretty funny."  
"Wait, Splinter and Annie like each other. Don you are a genius." Sam said.  
"I know, but humour me anyway."  
"Do you two want to help me play match maker?" Sam asked. The boys looked at each other and then nodded.

That next Friday and they went to physical therapy. Donnie was lying on his back with Annie and Splinter showing Rodger how to move them. "So Annie, do you like my dad?" Don asked. "I'm pretty sure he likes you."  
"Donatello." Splinter warned. Annie looked at the rat with a shocked expression. "I apologise."  
"It's alright, really." Annie said. "Samie, Rodger would you two like to take over while we speak outside." Annie stated.

The adults left the room leaving the three of them sitting. "Could you have been any more obvious?" Sam asked.  
"I get away with things like that though." Don said. "And it worked didn't it. At least it got them thinking about taking those first steps."  
"What do you think those two are talking about out there." Rodger said and began to do what Annie had showed him.  
"I don't know but it has to have something to do with what you said." Sam answered. They looked out through the glass walls that surrounded the room they were in. Splinter turned around and they continued what they were doing. Splinter didn't realise that they were talking about him and continued speaking with Annie.

Splinter and Annie stopped in the hallway. "There is some truth to what Donatello said." Annie admitted. "He must have noticed us flirting."  
"Donatello is smart he notices everything. He certainly has picked up on some of our flirting. How about I treat you to a meal tonight?" Splinter suggested.  
"I suppose it will give us time to get to know each other away from your kids." Annie said. Splinter turned his head to the side because he thought they were watching them. He turned around when they did and knew that they had something to do with this.  
"So is that everything?" Annie asked. "Or do you want to discuss Donatello's recovery process?"  
"That would be most appreciated."  
"I am worried about how fast he's recovering, it was going great at first but I am afraid in the last month the process has slowed, which is a concern."  
"Is there any way to encourage the process?"  
"Try and work with him more at home. I know this is difficult as your other children are also still getting over what happened but you could try and involve them more often." Annie suggested. Neither of them seen Leonardo come out of the room he had been in with Frank.  
"What's up guys. Sensei Franks wants to speak with you." He said.  
"Thank you Leonardo, could you go and join the others in there please." Splinter said. Leo nodded and disappeared inside.  
"I will go with him and let you speak to Frank." Annie said and followed Leo into the room.

"So my uncle Leonard is in town for a conference right now with his friends and he wants to know if you want to come to one of his Q&A's." Rodger told them as Annie came in the room.  
"Wait did you just say Leonard as in Leonard Hofstader. He's your uncle?" Donnie asked. "I've been following his work for years."  
"You have?" Rodger asked. "He'll like that his friend Sheldon will probably try and take the attention away from Leonard and onto him when he finds out."  
"Doesn't your uncle work with Dr Sheldon Cooper a lot?" Sam asked. "Isn't he supposed to be even more pretentious than you are."  
"Yes and hey I can admit when I'm a jerk." Rodger replied. "So do you think that you'll be allowed to come."  
"If we tell Sensei that it's educational probably." Don said.  
"Lift your arm Donnie we have to do some finger and arm movements before you go." Annie told him. Don done as he was told as much as he could. Leo could definitely see the Don he knew and loved fighting his way to the surface. He smiled and Don looked over at him and he smiled back with a genuine smile.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and it was Donnie's first day at school. He wasn't sure about it when he arrived at the front gates. "Sensei, can't I just go home?" He asked.  
"Donatello my son. I thought you wanted to come to school."  
"I do it's just, what if no one likes me or I hurt someone or people make fun of me?" He asked.  
"We'll take care of you Donnie, and besides Rodger is in a lot of your classes so you can always speak with him." Mikey said as he went to get their school bags.

Five minutes later Splinter had the turtles standing together for a picture. "This is embarrassing, sensei do we have to?" Mikey complained loudly.  
"Yes this is the first day with all of you at school." Splinter commented. "Smile." He instructed. The turtles done as they were told and smiled for their father. "That's wonderful. I will see you all this afternoon, behave and help your brother."  
"We will."  
"Raphael that means you as well."  
"Yeah I know sensei." Raph commented and the turtles went into the building.

Don looked around. automatically he felt eyes staring at him. "Guys, people are staring." He commented.  
"Don't worry Don it's fine, they just aren't used to seeing five talking turtles." Leo reassured him as he pushed him forward. A member of staff spotted them and walked over.  
"You kids know Sophmore's aren't allowed to use this entrance."  
"But it's the only flat one miss, Donnie's in a wheelchair." Mikey said. The teacher looked at Don and seen that he was in deed in a wheelchair.  
"Very well then, you have my homework don't you Samantha."  
"Yes Miss Rhodes. It's all done, even Don here has completed it." Sam answered.  
"Very well, I will see you in twenty minutes. And if you see Rodger tell him I have to speak with him." Miss Rhodes said and walked away.  
"Where is Rodger anyway?" Don asked.  
"At his locker. We usually meet there before math class anyway." Sam answered. "Let's get your timetable and locker combo." She finished, taking over from Leo.

In math class Don was made to sit up at the front so that he could get in and out easier. "Has everyone got the homework I gave you on Friday?" Miss Rhodes said and the class grumbled. Don went into his bag and pulled it out. Miss Rhodes caught him. "Donatello I wasn't expecting you to turn in homework on your first day. I take it your sister has been keeping you updated?" She said taking his off the desk.  
"Yes miss and Rodger too. I've kept up to date with things for over a month." Don answered. Miss Rhodes wasn't expecting him to come out with such a clear and intelligent sounding voice.  
"Okay, that's brilliant keep up the good work." She commented. Sam tapped his head with her pencil.  
"She was so not expecting you to speak there." She whispered.  
"I know, I love surprising people like that." Don responded. Sam tried to suppress her laughter. Miss Rhodes had no idea what the two of them could be like when they were together, it was going to be a learning curve for everyone. Rodger handed his homework in.  
"Miss can I sit with Sam and Don please?" He asked.  
"Yes you may Rodger, if there is any nonsense then you are straight back over here understand."  
"Yes miss, perfectly, thank you." Rodger packed up his stuff and moved to the other side of the class into the seat beside Sam that was free.

"Your such a kiss butt Hofstadter." Sam whispered into his ear. Miss Rhodes made her way to the front of the class having finished collecting the homework.  
"Class today we are going to be working on how to calculate curvature, and I have searched the interweb for a video clip to show you that I think you might enjoy." She said and put the video up on the screen.  
"It was me who found it, she knows that I watch numberphile and wanted to know if they have a video on curvature, they do and use pizza to teach it." He told the twins.  
"Does she actually think that it's the interweb, or does she know it's internet?" Don asked with a smile etched across his face from the hilarity of the situation.  
"She's actually taking credit for finding the video." Sam commented.  
"You three shush, I want to play this video. Samantha what is wrong with you today?" Miss Rhodes commented.  
"Sorry miss won't happen again."  
"Hai, sore wa anata no yōna mono o shitte imasu." Donnie said sarcastically.  
"Well there's no need for that." Sam retorted. Rhodes looked at Rodger.  
"Are they always like this?" She asked him.  
"No usually their a lot worse." Rodger responded.  
"This is your last chance, no more or I will separate the two of you." Rhodes said. The rest of the lesson went past without further interruption.

By the time it was lunch Don was exhausted. Mikey came running up to them as they found a table in the crowded cafeteria.  
"Guess what I got an A on my history project." He said and showed them the detailed report with the title '20th Century Warfare by Michelangelo Hamato.'  
"Sounds great Mike, wanna do mine?" Raph said.  
"Nope do your own work." Mikey said. "Hey Don are you in our PE class?" Mikey asked his older brother. Don dropped his sandwich and picked up his folded timetable from the small tabletop that was attached to his wheelchair.  
"Yes, PE not that I get to take part or anything."  
"It's alright I forgot my kit so I was wondering if I could sit with you." Rodger lent over to Sam.  
"How many times is that now?" He asked.  
"Third since we started. Which means he gets a detention, which means Sensei finds out that he forgot." Sam responded.  
"Good luck Mike." Rodger said. "The last time I never brought it was when I had the orthodontist and I 'deliberately' forgot to lift it because I didn't know if I would be back on time."

Leo joined them. "I hate lines it's official." He said and placed his tray on the table.  
"You also hate your right hand and anything heavier than a pencil." Don responded.  
"You think your funny don't you?" Leo responded. "Every damned day when I go to get lunch the queues are out the door."  
"I think that's why sensei asked whether we wanted a sandwich or not." Mike said. "And you were determined to wait in the queue weren't you."  
"Well it's taco day and taco's are my favourite's so there." Leo commented and began eating. To make things worse for himself half of his taco spilled out and went all over his plastron. The others burst out laughing and quickly picked up napkins and wiped himself down and began laughing himself.

* * *

It was now Spring Break and as treat Casey had allowed them all to go up to the farmhouse in Northampton. Rodger was told he could come along too. So they arrived and climbed out of the ban. "The air is so fresh out here." Rodger said as he lifted his bag of clothes out of the van.  
"You say that as if you've never been to the country side before."Donnie said from inside the van. "We have so much to show you."  
"Donatello, you are not going anywhere without supervision."  
"But sensei, were on vacation." He complained. Splinter sighed and Don gave him puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine then you two can go and explore, but please stay together." He gave in.  
"Rodger give me your bag and I'll take it inside." Sam said putting her own over her shoulder.  
"Thanks Sam." Rodger said and pushed Donnie in the direction he pointed.  
"Isn't that the long way to the estuary? They'll end up going through the apple orchard." Leo commented as he watched his brother leave with his friend.  
"At least they're out having fun, let them blow off some steam. Donnie's barely had a break since he started school. And Rodger's family make him work hard." Sam said and continued to the house with all the stuff.  
"Don't worry Leo. I'm sure Rodger and Donnie have each other's backs." April said squeezing the turtles shoulders. "Come on let's get a fire started for when those two come back."

Don and Rodger did end up at the river. "When we came up here before the accident. I would sneak off here at night and watch the stars." Don told him. "I know it sounds stupid but it's good to finally share this with someone, my best friend that I'm not related to." He said.  
"I've never had a best friend before. No one ever seemed to like me." Rodger explained. Don asked why and Rodger shrugged his shoulders. "When I was younger I used to be blunt about things especially when people got something wrong, but I never said anything because I was too shy to go for it in front of everyone. I would go over to them and correct their mistakes at recess or lunch time, then after a while everyone started to avoid me so I kept my head down and didn't bother. That was until your sister started at our school."  
"I know how it feels to have no one like you. For fifteen years my family has had to hide underground in the sewers of all places because humans were afraid of us. It got to the point where we all began to see ourselves as the monsters they labelled us as." Don explained. "Then all of a sudden our lives are turned up side down because we blew it big time."  
"What did you guys do?"  
"We integrated ourselves into society and moved up to the surface and then a truck hit our car and I've been stuck like this since."  
"I guess sometimes life really does suck."  
"Yip, it does. But it's how you take the bad and spin them into something good that makes a difference."  
"Give me one good thing that has came out of your accident."  
"I got a chance to be good friends with you. And like you said both of us are happier than we were before."  
"How are you happier than before we met Don?"  
"Before we met I could barely form a proper sentence and I was depressed because I went from being a ninja to being a prisoner in my own body. And now I have someone that I can speak with outside my family and I get to make an impact on someone else's life without traumatic situations arising because of who we are."  
"I get it, hey Donnie have you tried swimming yet my grandmother thinks that it is very good to help development. She actually seemed very interested in your case when I was telling her about you and Samie."  
"You told your family about us, wow Rodger, from what you told us your family isn't all that close. And no, we could tell Annie the next time we see her."

Rodger helped Don sit on the bank of the river. The two boys looked out over the glassy water. "Thanks Rodger."  
"For what?"  
"For being there, for treating me as normal, for letting me be myself and helping me whenever you can." Don told him as they watched the sunset over the trees.

* * *

Two years later it was graduation day for the turtles and Rodger. Splinter was sitting there with Annie watching with tear filled eyes as the principal called out the turtles names one by one. But the most amazing moment for him was when Donatello came forward as the valedictorian when Splinter seen his boy sat there centre stage and looking out towards the crowds, he did start crying.  
"I think the best thing that I can say is that despite the fact that life has it's ups and downs there is no one here graduating today that isn't going to be a valued member of society. Because right here on this stage the next generation of lawyers, doctors, police, actors, scientists, mathematicians and entrepreneurs are standing before us just waiting for the chance to shine and grow into the people we are destined to become. So as we leave high school and become who we are lets look back on the years we spent here as the best of our lives. And remember this school as the place we became who we are. Thank you."

The place erupted in applause as he finished and joined his classmates on the stage. The principal took centre stage in his place. "I couldn't have put it any better my self. Our valedictorian Donatello Hamato. Ladies and gentlemen, class of 2017." The principal began to applaud the class and watched as they moved the tassels on their hats from one side to the other, signalling the end of their lives at high school and the start of the rest of their lives together.

That night the family went out to dinner with Rodger's family. "I know you kids have heard a lot of speeches today, but please listen to one more from an old rat who is so proud of all of you." Splinter commented. "I remember when you turtles were small and they didn't understand why I didn't want any of them going to the surface. And now seeing you kids, all of you ready for college going out into the world as members of society. I want to let you all know that no matter where you all end up I will always love you. Now please enjoy the gifts I got you all." Splinter said and pulled six gifts out from the bag under the table.  
"Leonardo, I give you this book on human history. May it serve you well. Raphael, I am giving you this new sai in the hope that it gives you good luck while you take advantage of your scholarship. Samantha. I bought you this tesson as I know you have been searching for a while to finish off your collection. Donatello, I am giving you this telescope so that you can see the stars you always dreamed of. Michelangelo I hope this recipe book feeds you knowledge and delicacies. Rodger I am giving you this medallion so that you know how much your friendship with my son means to all of us." Please children enjoy what little time we have left together before you all leave for college.  
"Thank you Sensei." The six kids said at once, even Rodger who hadn't really expected to receive anything from him.

The summer slowly turned to fall and the kids were soon packing their rooms up to get ready for the next steps in their lives. Leo was going to study art history at Harvard. Raph had gotten a scholarship with Yale for their top martial arts programme, and was planning on studying law so that he could become a federal agent. Samie was pre-med at Yale, so she was heading off with Raphael. Donatello and Rodger had both gotten into their dream school, MIT. And Michelangelo was going to be a chef and was being trained in the city so he was going to be staying in a dorm back in New York.

The days were the kids left home nearly brought tears to their eyes. He knew that he could see Raph, Samie and Mikey at any time but the others were a bit further out and would find it difficult to come home a lot. Out of the six of them the only one who had stayed in the state was Mikey. At least Connecticut wasn't too far from home.

Splinter thought back to the first night he spent in the house after the accident. He had felt alone that night, like no one could come and take the pain away from him that he had felt. But since then, his kids, Annie, and the friendships and bonds they had made had lifted him up. He know had a beautiful wife and his children were college kids. But as he thought back to that afternoon where their lives were changed forever he realised that they were all stronger for having gone through it. And Donatello had single highhandedly proved that you have to work for the things you want in life, and that boy, his boy, had indeed worked hard for every single thing he had in his life. Splinter felt accomplished like he had done his job right and raised five wonderful children.

And unlike the few nights he had spent alone three years previous, he knew all his babies were safe and he had his wife by his side to make the big house not seem so big and quiet. And suddenly he realised that life was somehow good again.

a/n: I do not own the TMNT, the big bang theory and I really think that you should check out Numberphile on youtube because they show maths and it is quite a good channel if you are interested in learning things you never knew about numbers. I do own O/C's like Samie, Rodger Hofstadter and of course Annie (Didn't give her a surname, but she does marry Splinter so I guess her surname could be Hamato if you want to split hairs). This is a one shot. I might write a spin-off if enough of you people like this and it might include more things like stuff that happened at the farmhouse or over the course of the two years I kind of skipped over at the end.


End file.
